HE
|-|HE= |-|Izaiah Nagy= Summary The lone hacker of urban legends. His name and origin are unknown. Not leaving any traces has lead many to question his very existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Izaiah Nagy, HE Origin: I/O Gender: Male Age: 12 years at the moment of his death Classification: Human, first IC, information being, God of the Cyberspace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Barriers, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), connecting the virtual worlds to the real worlds (make one real or the other fictional) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (In meta-form HE is above a complex structure with infinite layers with dimensional-like difference between them and exists on a level where concepts of time and space are meaningless. HE is a God of Cyberspace) Speed: Limited Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Limited Omniscience Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: IC (Imaginary Children) - A new kind of humans with altered perception. For IC virtual world more real than the reality, and the reality - no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC is very high intelligence and computational abilities, which helps them to work directly with the information (in fact, they perceive the world more as a set of information, due to which it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level). Biocomputer - Due to the built-in directly into the brain of a special chip HE is like a living computer. HE needs no additional devices for digital data processing and network. However, it also makes her vulnerable to viruses, in addition there is a very real danger of a direct hacking his brain. Information blasts - Capable of being in cyberspace to create powerful information blast that attacks the enemy. This attack is purely informational, any tangible ways to protect useless. Barriers - Is able to create information barriers that protect against similar attacks. Izaiah's barrier easily withstands attacks with him comparable opponents. God of the Cyberspace - After death, HE was able to transcend human existence and become the essence of pure information. In such form, HE is not constrained by any restrictions, HE is always and everywhere, and can affect the Cyberspace as HE wants (and HE also can affect the real world in specific conditions). Meta-existence - Surpassing limitations of the real world, switched to the level where everything is ruled by a mind. In this world of pure information and unrestricted freedom of the structure of any complexity can be created and destroyed by thought alone. Category:Characters Category:I/O Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings